Ambassador
by Right-2-Left
Summary: Nick Fury wasn't always the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Oneshot


**Rated: K**

**Warning(s): Crossover (Lilo and Stitch & Avengers (film only)), AU**

_Director Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D. etc. are Marvel's property. Cobra Bubbles, Lilo, Stitch and co. are the property of Disney. I am merely playing in the sandboxes._

**Synopsis: Nick Fury wasn't always the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. [Oneshot]**

* * *

**Ambassador**

**New York, New York : December 6, 2002**

It was always difficult within the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (they're still working on the name) when an agent retired or passed away. It was even more difficult when it was the Director who passed away. Naturally, the Council had prepared for such a situation and did what they always did.

Agent Fury had been virtually thrown into the position of Director after the previous one passed away. He was at the minimum Clearance Level at the time of the Director's death and while taking up the duties of Director, with some minimal assistance from the Council, he was being trained and caught up on everything he did not have the Clearance Level for at the time of the Director's death.

The new Director Nick Fury had been aware that Agent Coulson was working with and would eventually be taking over for Agent Bubbles in the protection of a family that most agents were unaware even existed. He did not know – not because of his Clearance Level but because of his position within the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division as a whole – much about the family beyond the fact that they had a dog.

It's a bizarre switch of roles when he finds himself following Agent Coulson through Headquarters to an area of the building he was aware of but rarely had access to. Such was the system of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Headquarters was massive.

They get through the final door via a code, retinal and fingerprint scanner, and walk into a room that Director Fury had never seen before. There is a desk on the right side of the room with an ergonomically fantastic chair behind it and two comfortable looking chairs in front of it. On the wall across from the door is another door, that one next to a large touchscreen star map with various colourful dots across it. Across from the desk is a touchscreen map of Earth, again with colourful dots across it. There's a television in a corner along with a gaming system and a beanbag chair, and below the map of Earth there's a bookcase filled with various hard copies of newspapers and novels. On either side of the Earth map are more bookcases, both filled to the brim. On the wall alongside the door is a screen that seems to be on a screensaver of some sort, projecting various images of celebrities. In the centre of the room is a large table with holographic settings.

Agent Bubbles is standing next to the table; that is not odd. The boxing match playing on the television is, along with the teenage girl, odd. The teenage girl is lounging in the ergonomic chair, her feet hanging over the left armrest, her back against the right armrest and her eyes focused on the tablet she rests against her thighs. She's wearing a pair of red flip-flops, jean shorts, and a red tank-top while her black hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail. She looks like a regular teenage girl.

Being in this room, she decidedly is anything but a regular teenage girl.

Bubbles, as expected, looks up as they enter and immediately straightens up at the sight of the new Director. The girl does not. She looks up and twists so that she's sitting more properly in her chair and sets down the tablet, but she does not straighten up.

Whoever was sitting on the beanbag chair shifts and pokes his – its – head over the top. The creature is blue. The creature has rabbit-esque ears. The creature is not of this planet. Of that, Nick Fury is certain.

"Stitch," Agent Bubbles explains as the creature hops from the beanbag chair to the table and crawls across it to sniff Director Fury.

"He's been a little protective since an incident in space," the girl explains, gesturing to a scar on her upper thigh. "Doesn't like anyone getting too close to me without him inspecting them. It's nothing personal."

Director Fury allows Stitch to sniff him and crawl over him for a minute before hopping off, standing up, and nodding, turning to the girl, "Okay. He good."

She smiles and walks around the desk to reach Fury, holding out her hand, "Director Fury, it's an honour to meet you."

He shakes her hand, "And you are?"

"Agent L," she answers, turning away from him and pulling out one of her desk drawers. "My name is Lilo Pelekai. I'm fully human, however, Stitch is an illegal alien genetic experiment. Experiment 626, to be precise, created by Doctor Jumba Jookiba, who was an extra-terrestrial mad scientist, essentially. Jumba reformed, for the most part, and is currently residing in Kokaua Town with my ohana – that means 'family'. Stitch is a part of my ohana too, along with Bubbles and Coulson, naturally. Agent Wendy Pleakley of the United Galactic Federation is also a part of our ohana. He is the UGF's expert on Earth."

"The United Galactic Federation?" Director Fury repeats with a raised eyebrow.

"In Earth English terms it's an interplanetary organization that helps maintain peace and order within and throughout its member worlds. After my adventures with Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley, Earth became a part of the United Galactic Federation and I became Earth's Ambassador to the UGF," Lilo hands Director Fury her credentials for him to inspect. "I travel off-planet to UGF meetings regularly, work with Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch and others to ensure that Earth is treated fairly by the UGF, and I represent Earth fairly within UGF, occasionally with some help from the Grand Councilcreature of the time."

"Grand Councilcreature?"

"The UGF involves a number of different species. Some dislike the use of the word 'person' and plenty don't define themselves or even have different sexes, plus, obviously, the UGF uses a different language than Earth English. Grand Councilcreature is the closest translation I can get for the head of the UGF. Some of the Grand Councilcreatures don't mind being called Grand Councilman or woman, some of them dislike it. We go by what the individual prefers. It saves time."

She takes back her credentials, "I'm Earth's Ambassador for them. The monarchs, Presidents, Prime Ministers etcetera on Earth know of my identity but we have managed to reach an agreement that keeps my identity from going public, at least until I'm legal. That's because a) it involves aliens and we want to be cautious when revealing the existence of aliens to the public, both for the public's sake and the aliens' sake, and b) I am a 17-year-old Ambassador of the entire planet. That's controversial, to put it mildly. Organizations such as this one also have some of their uppermost operatives aware of my, and my ohana's, identity. Bubbles found out mainly through happy accident. Which, in turn, led to everyone else being informed."

"How long has this been going on?" Director Fury questions.

"The UGF has been active for 206 Earth years. I have been Ambassador of Earth for 11."

He does a double-take, "How old are you?"

"17."

"You became Ambassador of Earth for an interplanetary organization when you were _6-years-old?_"

"I was the only one on the planet qualified, and it worked, didn't it? Earth hasn't been invaded yet or utterly obliterated, and none of the aliens here have wound up either ostracized or harming anyone else. I had a lot of help. Jumba, Pleakley, my sister, Stitch, Bubbles…the Grand Councilwoman of the time was, in particular, an amazing resource and advisor. Regardless, it's already happened so there's no point worrying about it now."

"And you just happened to come across an illegal alien genetic experiment?"

"Yeah, actually. He fell to Earth, literally, and then wound up in an animal shelter. I adopted him as a pet and because I owned him the UGF couldn't take him from me and he was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in my care."

"The UGF loves rules," Coulson adds, clearly liking that part of the UGF.

"You said Stitch was Experiment 626," Fury says.

Lilo nods, "Yes, there are 625 other experiments out there. Most are on Earth and Stitch and I have managed to find most, if not all, of those ones, and get them situated on Earth. There are a ton in Kokaua Town, to the point where it's normal to see aliens there. There's another in a circus, a couple in Japan, there are a ton." She shrugs, "We've handled them though. Cobra actually has one."

Director Fury looks sharply over at Bubbles. Agent Bubbles nods, "She's called Shush. Excellent for listening in on conversations."

"She really is quite neat, sir," Coulson agrees.

"Oh, also, Stitch is a Captain in the UGF's defense branch," Lilo adds, turning sharply and gesturing to Stitch. "That branch is called the Galactic Alliance. He's stationed on Earth as a Captain for now, in charge of most of his cousins, but can be called away at any moment for a mission."

Director Fury blinks. He exhales, "Is there anyone else from the UGF here, on Earth?"

"Gantu. He used to be a Captain for the UGF's Galactic Alliance. Now he's on Kokaua Town's police force and is on the, sort of, reserves of the Galactic Alliance. If Stitch needs help with anything and can't get to his cousins or other soldiers of the Galactic Alliance on Earth, then Gantu's called in as backup. He enjoys being a police officer."

"There are _more_ soldiers of the Galactic Alliance on Earth?"

"They're mostly Stitch's cousins. There are a few that aren't but you don't have to worry about them at all. They have strict orders, and both Stitch and I have authority over them. They're a protective force."

Director Fury falls silent, mulling over the new information.

"Everything is on here," Bubbles says, handing Fury a tablet within an envelope. "A more in-depth explanation of the UGF, Lilo's responsibilities and your position in relation to her, as well as Stitch, files on Stitch and his cousins, as well as Captain Gantu, Dr. Jookiba, Agent Pleakley, Lilo's sister, brother-in-law and nephew – Nani Pelekai, David Kawena and Lee Pelekai-Kawena – and anyone else necessary. Plus, it provides explanations of all known extra-terrestrial encounters here on Earth."

"Obviously, you don't have to know it all, but the information is there if you need it," Lilo says, leaning back against her desk. "I know it, Stitch and Gantu know some of it, Bubbles knows as much of it as he legally can by UGF laws and Coulson is working on getting up to Bubbles' knowledge. It's encrypted up to UGF standards, which are astronomical, so only you or I can access it via the passcode – you already know it – finger-prick, retinal, fingerprint, and full-body scan. I'd suggest not opening it until you're alone and in a secure location, otherwise the tablet won't permit you to view its contents."

Director Fury has to wonder what, exactly, he got into by being promoted to Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. He never expected this.

* * *

**A/N: **This is me trying to figure out how, exactly, the UGF and S.H.I.E.L.D. work. I cannot get this crossover out of my head. Maybe, eventually, I'll do a more lengthy story with this crossover. That will require a lot of planning though - b/c how do these organizations work, I mean seriously - and _Maelstrom_ reaching a point where it doesn't require 92% of my brainpower. So, no time soon, if ever.

**R&R**


End file.
